


Distraction

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Cana tries to enlist Midnight's help with a poker tournament.





	Distraction

"Well... I guess it's not... _entirely_ morally unacceptable," Erza reluctantly conceded.

Nearby, Midnight snorted into his drink. "If Erik were here, he'd say not to trust card mage to run a poker tournament. No matter _what_ the stakes were."

Cana huffed in mock indignation. "What, the former criminal doesn't trust little old me?"

"No."

Erza stared sharply at her brunette friend. "Cana," she said. "No funny business. This tournament will be clean."

She saluted. "Gotcha, boss-lady." The moment Erza had stepped out of earshot, she sidled over to Midnight. "So," she began, leaning just a little too close to him for comfort. "What will it take to persuade you to... help me in this little endeavor." Her eyes twinkled. "She'll be watching me like a hawk, but you she won't even consider." The card mage laughed. "Illusion magic could be so handy in a card tournament, and we'd make a killing. What do you say?"

"Hate to burst your bubble, but Erza's seen through my illusions before," Midnight informed her. "And then she beat me into the ground. Whatever you've got cooking up, it isn't going to work."

Cana pouted. "You're no fun." After a moment, a smirk crawled onto her face anew - a devious thing that did not bode well for her fellow guild mates' pocket books. "Since your magic is out... what do you say to running distraction on Erza instead?"

Midnight glanced over at the redhead. "Depends on what that entails. What did you have in mind?"

The grin on Cana's face only grew, and she clapped him on the shoulder. "Just good, old-fashioned romancin'."

"...I'm in."

"Excellent!"

Erza would thank her someday for this.

After all, her cards said so.

And they were never wrong.


End file.
